Terri Hawkes
| Image=Terri_Hawkes_(Present).png | Name= Teresa Anne Hawkes | Birthplace= | Birthdate= 1958 | Character= Serena Tsukino | Season= }} '''Terri Hawkes' is a Canadian actress, voice actress, and writer better known for her work as Serena Tsukino in Optimum Productions localization of Sailor Moon and its subsequent films, Black Dream Hole, Hearts in Ice, and The Promise of the Rose. Biography Personal Life Hawkes was born 1958 as Teresa Anne Hawkes, and is the daughter of the Joanne Christie and title=Hawkes, Joanne Christie, a former politician who served on the from 1979 to 1993. In May 2017 Hawkes separated from her husband, retired producer Jeff SackmanTerri Hawkes - Internet Movie Databse.com, the founder of the defunct film company thinkfilm. Hawkes lives with her two children in , . Film and Television Hawkes is best known for playing Kelly Hennenlotter in the horror film, , Adrienne in , and Wendy Masters in . Hawkes had a role playing Monika Barnes in the early episodes of . Voice Work Hawkes provided the voice of a sphere in 's The MAXimum Dimension. Hawkes' other voice acting roles include Baby Hugs Bear in , and reprised the role in 's , where she also voiced Baby Hugs Bear and Shreeky (No Heart's niece). Hawkes also worked as a voice director for the popular children's animated series , and the English version of the 1996 Canadian Horror film . ''Sailor Moon'' In 1995, Hawkes became the second actress to portray Serena Tsukino in DiC Entertainment's English localization of Sailor Moon, replacing Tracey Moore after thirteen episodes. In addition to her voice work on Sailor Moon, she also acted as assistant voice director for the series. Hawkes was cast shortly after Moore's departure and and was required to work the night she was cast, with Ron Parlaiment (an additional ADR director).TV Tropes - Anime and Manga / Troubled Productions With the production for the first season was behind schedule, Hawkes, could only do one take during recording sessions.Sailor Moon Reflections: The inside story of the original recordings of the English version of Sailor Moon Hawkes remained on Sailor Moon until 2000, where she willingly stepped down from the role on account of her . She was on ordered and unable to continue her work on the show.From Our Mailbag: Letter From Louis (And An Opportunity To Write To Nicole) and was replaced with Linda Ballantyne. Following the birth of her sons, Hawkes declined to return to the show.Terri Hawks gives birth to twins - Save Our SailorsTerri Hawkes - Internet Movie Database Hawkes as since made public appearances as and Sailor Moon conventions at the request of fans. Work as a Writer Hawkes wrote the screenplay of the 2002 film The Book of Eve and one episode of the Canadian children's animated series which was broadcast on in Canada and in America. Since 2007, Hawkes has concentrated on writing and directing, with a focus on works that empower women.Performing Motherhood She finished an M.A in Gender, Feminist and Women’s Studies, and is currently working on a doctorate in Gender Feminist and Women's Studies at .Centre For Feminist ResearchTheatrical representations of motherhood; performances of mother-subjects; breastfeeding practices on and off-stage External Links *Internet Movie Database *Official Website (Wayback Machine Archive) References Category:DiC Voice Actors